transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
OC Ideas
This page is a repository for OC ideas , including things that are 'underdone' or just ideas that were too good to be ignored. Feel free to append to the list if you have a cool idea or picture. Disclaimer: No approvability intended. Ideas contained on this page are not guaranteed to be approved by character staff, although ideas that are deemed inappropriate will be trimmed. Be sure to review the Rare and Rejected file. ' OC Generation Character Generation OC Ideas - Sample Attacks - Sample Builds Seeker Package - Sweep Package Overdone/Rejected Character Information Altmode Ideas Vehicle Modes * Invisible car! * Half-track trucks * small- to mid-size construction equipment * Aquatic or amphibious vehicles * Trenchcutter or rocksaw tractor. * Military Engineering vehicles. * Bandvagn or Sisu Nasu * Tracked Four Wheeler image:invisiblecar.gif|Other than Mirage. image:halftracktruck.jpg|There are tons of kinds of half-track trucks. aussie-invader-rocket-car.JPG|Solid gold house not included. 1957-nucleon.jpg|ford Nucleon 0622001216b.jpg|Small locomotives or trains Argo_avenger8x8a.png|Argo 8x8 jaws-truck.jpg|Shark-car! Camaro.jpg|A bitchin' Camaro! CATM_120C_AMRAAM_p1230119.jpg|Missile Hummer 1_Vermeer.jpg|Trench Digger (Giant chainsaw!) cache_1271810904.jpg|Small loader outfitted with a huge saw m113 (58).gif|M113 Armoured Transport ASU-57.jpg|ASU-57 ColinGeller_Hover_Bike.jpg|Hoverbikes! fichtenfoo-hovertruck-27.jpg|or a Hovertruck mongoose.jpg|4 Wheeler Mongoose Krupp,Dora.jpg|the Dora Gustav! Rails not included snowchopper.jpg|Snow Chopper killdozer2.jpg|Killdozer! BRP Can-Am Spyder Roadster.jpg|BRP Can-Am Spyder Roadster LDOM_Vehicle8.jpg|Lab rover Bike Modes It turns out there's a ton of crazy bikes out there! Steampunk.jpg|Steampunk Tricycle Flying Vehicle Modes * Hoverbikes and hovercars. * Helicopters * Unusual or modified jet fighters. 154621_sm-storm-raven redesign.jpg|Stormraven faw2_600w.jpg|De Havilland Sea Vixen labrado2.jpg|CH 113 Labrador Helicopter BearBlackjack.jpg|Tu-95 Bear and Tu-160 Blackjack, Soviet bombers Hustler.jpg|B-58 Hustler with different payloads Ekranoplan.jpg|Ekranoplan, aka Caspian Sea Monster Rah-66.jpg|RAH-66 mistel-bomber.jpg|Unmanned Ju-88 Variant General Dynamics F-16XL.jpg|General Dynamics F-16XL X-22a.jpg|X-22a Rockwell XFV-12.jpg|Rockwell XFV-12 Himat ecn 14273.jpg|Himat ecn 14273 X36.jpg|X-36 Unusual_0011.jpg Unusual_0144.jpg|MiG 1.44 Unusual_0295.jpg Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk.jpg|Lockheed F-117 Nighthawk NR2.jpg|Night Raven S3P MiG Firefox.jpg|MiG-31 Firefox LDOM_Lander1_PEARCE.jpg|These VTOLs Animal Modes '''Animal altmodes are "rare" and generally require additional justification and application quality. Insecticon or animal cassette robots are more common. Felines, canines, and dinosaurs are particularly overdone. ' some animal ideas that haven't been seen include: * Seahorse * Moth * Crab *Jumping spider * Ox * Iguana * Bighorn sheep/Ram * Sharks * Crow, Raven, Bluejay, Cardinal * Cobra image:seahorse.jpg image:moth.jpg| Image:jumpingspider.jpg| Name Ideas Names that overlap G1 sources (Like G1 Marvel comic characters, the plethora of Micromasters or Nebulon partners) should be avoided. Names from non-G1 sources (Generation 2, Beast Wars, modern toylines like Powercore combiners, etc) can be ok at times, although a recycled G2 name, for example, should not be attached to a character who is a direct copy of the same G2 character ('For example, Blowout is a borrowed G2 name, but the character is not a ripoff of the G2 Blowout.) Some free sample names can be seen below: A Airburst Ambush Axle B Backbite Backbreaker Backpedal Backblast Bane Blackball Blackout Blastplate Blockade Blockhead Bombshock Breach Breakbeat Breech Broadband Blastcap Bigbore Blowback C Cipher Clamor Cleanstreet Cleansweep Chaindrive Chokepoint Clout Crosstalk Crosswinds Crusade Crucible Caliber Carbine D Daredevil Deadbolt Deadline Death Rattle Dirt Track Downdraft Downfall Downpour Drawback Drivetrain Doubletap Doubleback Dervish Dialtone E Earshot Ebony Echelon Echo Eclipse Envy Evergreen Escapade F Fallback Fallout Fasttrack Feedback Fervor Fishtail Flyby Forge Forthright Fuse Freezeframe Flechette Failsafe Freestyle G Gate Grandstand Gridlock Guile Gutshot Glaser H Halftrack Hi-Fi Hooligan Hurricane Hustler Hollowpoint Hitzone Hoplite I Iceberg Icecap Ichor Icon Impasse Ironsights J Jackal Jackpot Jade Jailbird Jailbreak Jetstream Jetwash Jigsaw Junkyard K Keelhaul Kickoff L Leadfoot Legion Liftoff Loadmaster Lockhead Lowrider Lightshow Limelight Lingo M Malice Moonbeam Maelstrom N Nebula Neon Nomad O Oarlock Oasis Offroad Oneway Onyx Oracle Oust Outright Outlaw Oversteer Overwatch Oversight Overclock P Palisade Payday Paydirt Payload Piledriver Pistolwhip Pursuit Q Quickdraw Quicksilver Quickstep R Ransom Recharge Redline Reverb Rictus Riptide Ripsaw Runway Rictis Rollcage Rockslide Realtime Rhine S Sabot Sandtrap Sanction Scythe Shakedown Showdown Siege Sideshow Skirmish Skyline Slapstick Sledgehammer Slink Snowsquall Speedbump Speed_Trap Spiral Squelch Staccato Stampede Standstill Starlight Starshine Steeltoe Stickshift Stockade Stockpile Stormfront Strife Stormdrain Synapse Smoothbore Streamline Strobe T Takedown Tendril Thunderbolt Thunderhead Tirade Tightrope Torpedo Torpor Traction Trample Tripwire Turbine Tumult Typhoon U Undermine Underscore Undertow Updraft Uproar V Vantage Vector Vermin Volley W Whirlpool Wayfarer X Xenon Z Zenith TACS Build Ideas * No OCs currently specialize in Forcefield, Evade, Disintegrate, Corrupt, or Confuse, so they each offer an opportunity to be someone with a relatively unique build or special ability. Resupply is also a bit under-represented. E-Senses and Radar can be helpful in certain circumstances, but are not great choices for OCs on a budget. (FTL and Jamming are also technically under-represented among OCs, but are not particularly recommended for OCs) * Energon-management effects/abilities such as Charge, Refuel, Drain, Feed or Heavy also do not see a lot of use, presenting an opportunity for either characters that build up/steal Energon with Charge or Feed or characters that punish Energon use by their opponents with Drain or Heavy. Drain and Feed are often paired, but using them separately offers some different creative options! * There are several Damage Type that nobody is currently "specializing" in for a significant Protection or Weakness. Fire ,Sound, and Acid have been done, but that still leaves Electricity, Magnetic, Plasma, Ballistic, Explosive, Air, and Water. OCs can apply for as much as +8 (with a countering weakness). * Special attacks can help to differentiate a character. giant extendable claws, giant scary chainsaw, swarm of voracious robot locusts! There are also other documents with build ideas such as Sample Attacks and Sample Builds. Concepts * Insecticons! Typically Insecticons have third, tiny mode; The extra mode is essentially free, since it's tiny size costs minus 4 CP. Insecticons have a special dispensation concerning total sizes; They do not need to meet 13 total sizes. See the Insecticon page for more! * Junkions! Junkcycles are the standard, but not the only option. Junkions have some extra chargen rules, mostly concerning a lower armor value (but they get extra stuff to make up for it!) thumb|Unused Microman concept|left * An OC tape based on an unused Microman concept- A tape with a motorcycle mode, or a triple-changing tape with a robot mode and a motorcycle mode. * Original characters based on G2 toys/themes, such as the Laser Rods, Laser Cycles, Aquaspeeders, rotorforce, or similar. thumb|right|Powerdive * toy molds from more recent toylines are ok, too, just have a look at Carjack who is based on the Smolder toy from the PCC line. (Note: Discussing OCs based on these toys, not as feature characters) *Rangers, poachers, hunters from the mountain ranges (Cuprahex, Manganese, Cable Jungles) *Hotel bellhops, managers, dealers, pit bosses from Altihex’s casinos, entertainers *Smelting Pool laborers, harvester operators, prison guards from Kaon *Submariners, professional surfers and sailors from the Mercury Isles *Wrecked shuttle salvage, starcruiser pilots, airport security, desert escort from the Rust Seas *Neutral armorists from Yuss, survivalists from Stanix (acid wastes) *Teachers, medical professors and students, test subjects from Protihex *Law enforcement from Tarn *Lawyer types from Tyger Pax *Pest control and mechanimal wranglers from the cybertronian swamplands *Miners from Cybertron Underground or the Sonic Canyons *Racers from Ibex *Dark science merchants/practitioners and shady salesmechs from Kalis *Refugee philosophers/theoreticians from Nova Cronum Sample Profiles OC Idea: '''Credit NAME: Credit FUNCTION: FINCANCIER FACTION: Autobot QUOTE: "What's the price of freedom?" PROFILE: Responsible for procurement and financing for the Autobot forces, Credit has contacts throughout the galaxy, including alien military leaders, business CEOs, and criminal cartels. Can buy or sell anything, either through legal means or on the black market. Despite his role and personal wealth, Credit never loses sight of the Autobot cause of freedom and struggles to balance long term stability with short term gain; knows exactly how much money it costs to save a life, though he detests turning the cause into a numbers game. In battle, Credit compensates for his poor skills with expensive, high-tech weapons and equipment. SKILLS: Knowledge: Galactic Contacts, Knowledge: Business, Struggling With Morality NOTES: Low Accuracy and only moderate Courage, but lots of neat effects and abilities. Could use Weaponsmith to represent having easy access to weapons on the black market. Would make a great minibot. OC Idea: Palette NAME: Palette FUNCTION: CHAOS GENERATION FACTION: Decepticon QUOTE: "Destruction is my paintbrush, and YOU are my canvas!" PROFILE: An artist who's enamoured by colourful explosions, Palette treats every battle as a form of expression. Finds thrills in making war zones "prettier" with an assortment of multi-coloured bombs and lasers. Capable of turning entire landscapes into a rainbow of hues. Erratic and unstable, Palette cares more for her art than the mission, but killing Autobots is usually the end result for both. Although proficient at wide spread destruction, Palette's personality makes her unsuited for anything requiring subtly or stealth. SKILLS: Prettiness, True Art is Explosive, Knowledge: Art NOTES: Seeker package to save on points. Firepower build. Middling accuracy but has an area attack to make everyone colourful. This character is a license to abuse xterm every chance you get. OC Idea: Medicare NAME: Medicare FUNCTION: DOCTOR FACTION: Autobot QUOTE: "Walk it off, you pussy." PROFILE: A veteran of countless campaigns on countless war-torn worlds, Medicare is well versed in the horrors of war. Although dedicated to his job, his extensive experience with dealing with subpar supply lines has left him stingy with medical resources; liable to do the bare minimum to fix a fellow Autobot out of fear that Autobots down the line will die due to a lack of supplies. In battle, carries an energo-bonesaw and lightning gun also used to jumpstart Autobots. Medicare's gruff, no-nonsense approach to medicine rubs some Autobots the wrong way. SKILLS: Hoarding Supplies, Knowledge: Transformer Anatomy, Doing More With Less NOTES: Has Inspire, which he uses on injured guys in battle. Out of battle, performs minor repairs just by telling the soldier that he's fine (or agreeing with tough guys like Scattershot that they don't need to wait around in the medbay before going back into action). OC Idea: Deadline NAME: Deadline FUNCTION: PROTOTYPE TESTER FACTION: Decepticon QUOTE: "Hey, what's this button do?" PROFILE: An oddity amongst Decepticon R&D, Deadline is the Decepticons' professional test pilot and product examiner. When the Decepticons need someone to test a dangerous new weapon or gizmo, they turn to Deadline to carry it onto a live battlefield and try it out. Loves his job and generally good natured, but secretly terrified that some day a malfunctioning prototype will kill him. Carries an assortment of untested guns which work with a varying degree of success. Transforms into a bomb resistant Cybertronian tank with a modifiable main cannon. Although skilled, the equipment he carries into battle are often a liability instead of an asset. SKILLS: Knowledge: High Tech Weapons, Knowledge: Scientific Method (Decepticon Style), Lucky NOTES: High Endurance and Courage. Has Weaponsmith but only average Tech (6-7) to represent inventors giving him prototypes to test. Attacks created should have Wild or Backfire or some other hilarious effect. OC Idea: Speed Trap NAME: Speed Trap FUNCTION: ENFORCER FACTION: Decepticon QUOTE: "The law is the law, that's all that matters." PROFILE: Thuggish and unsavory, this low-ranking Decepticon is all about authority and order. With a manner and frame befitting an Arizona State Trooper, cliche gut and all, Speed Trap prefers to spend his time harassing the locals, and throwing his modest presence about, than to actually do anything in the military branch. Carries a radar gun to help lock on to vigilantes and anti-authority figures. Spike strips and road flares are commonly used in his Cruiser mode SKILLS: Knowledge: Authority, Harassing Locals, Unearned Sense of Accomplishment NOTES: Mirrored policestyle visor necessary. May or may not shout "Respect my Authority!" OC Idea: Mash Up NAME: Mash Up FUNCTION: MUSCLE FACTION: Autobot QUOTE: "Puny 'Cepticon!" PROFILE: Not exactly the sharpest tape in the deck, Mash Up makes up for his lack of intelligence with dominating strength and intimidating personality. While his cassette tape size may make him look like an easy mark, his agressively designed gorilla form is the secret to his success. A fighter and a lover of being a fighter, Mash Up prides himself on destroying his enemies with a combination of his bare hands and foreign objects. With combat tactics styled after great Terran masters of professional wrestling and the attitude to go along with them, Mash Up is more than ready to layeth the smacketh down on some Deceptibronis. And that's the bottom line... SKILLS: Knowledge: Professional Wrestling, Trash Talk, Smashing Things NOTES: Professional Wrestler/Incredible Hulk hybrid idea. High STR, Low INT. Charge ability may or may not represent Taunts. Weaponsmith would be cool for Foreign Object Creation, but is probably costly. Music Gimmick: Wrestler Entrance Themes. Thematic Tape Gimmick: Highlight Reels, Clip Shows and Promos.